ASTM guidelines for biodiesel fuel place strict limits on the concentration of free fatty acids that can be present. This is because free fatty acids can contribute to corrosion of engine parts.
However, some methods of producing alkyl ester compositions can result in an unacceptably high concentration of free fatty acids. This is particularly true where the lipid feedstock used to create the alkyl ester composition is high in free fatty acids to begin with.